1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protector for a single or multiple front chain sprocket of a bicycle, said sprocket being mounted on a pedal shaft and being non-rotatably coupled with a sprocket-side pedal. Multiple sprockets comprise two or more sprocket parts of different diameter, a selecting device being present for selectively engaging the chain with one of the sprockets so as to allow the the transmission ratio to be varied accordingly in combination with one or more sprockets on the rear wheel shaft of the bicycle.
2. Discussion of the Background Information
In the case of sports bicycles, such as racing bicycles, all-terrain bicycles (ATB's) and so-called mountain bikes, the chain drive assembly is unprotected, thus exposing the legs and/or clothing of the user to soiling and even damage. On the other hand, the exposed sprocket can be damaged when riding in rougher surroundings, e.g., by stones, which should, in particular, be avoided in the case of rather expensive multiple sprockets.
Since in particular the last two bicycle types are becoming more and more popular all over the world, there is a need for means for providing an efficient protection of the user of such a bicycle and also of the sprocket.
The invention provides a protector for this kind which is adapted to provide an efficient protection, and can be easily mounted on the current bicycles.